


奶狼3

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	奶狼3

“前辈……”光一做了一次吞咽的动作又凑近了些，他的眼睛紧紧地盯着刚略有些泛红的脸，就像盯住了猎物的狼一般，舌尖在嘴唇上舔过了一遍又一遍，“前辈，要不要我帮你？”  
刚眨眨眼睛，伸手搂住光一的脖子凑过去笑了一声：“帮我，你怎么帮我？你自己不也已经硬成这样了？”  
“那前辈你也帮我……”  
两个人不知道是哪个先用了力气，一同滚倒在地上铺好的被褥上面，光一偏头就埋进了刚的肩窝里面深深地呼吸，随后顺着颈侧一路舔咬到了耳根。  
被含住耳朵的瞬间刚半边身子都麻了，他用力咬住嘴唇低低地轻哼着用力按住了光一的脑袋。  
“这样很舒服？”光一如有神助一般第一次就准确的找到了刚的弱点，他一边用舌尖拨撩刚耳朵上的绒毛一边摸到了他的睡裤里面。  
性器已经撑得相当高了，光一握着它没有急着动作，他耐心地舔着刚的耳朵，而他隐忍的呻吟声和吐息也正让自己越来越硬，他伸手一揽搂起了刚的腰一把就将他的裤子粗鲁地扯了下来，然后是自己的，等到刚从蚀骨的舒服中勉强挣脱出几分神志来时，两个人已经肌肤相贴没有半分阻隔了。  
好像……好像有些不太对……怎么会变成这样……  
光一依旧压在他身上，他的目标依旧是刚的耳朵，因为他发现刚的呻吟声比直接爱抚自己更要令他兴奋。  
“光……光一别……~啊恩~~别、耳朵……”  
整个半边身子酥软无力，刚用力拱蹭着他的侧脸，但是光一并不理睬，他压在刚身上不紧不慢地挺动着腰，性器与他的相贴用手松松握着，两人无论身量还是大小都差不多，光一用食指的指腹揉搓着他冠状沟的敏感处，几乎立刻就摸到了滑溜溜的东西涌了出来。  
“前辈是不是憋很久了？”光一用他低哑的嗓音轻声说着，他终于放开了刚的耳朵略抬起身来，见身下压着的他的前辈已经是满眼泪花面颊绯红，那张小巧诱人的嘴巴也被折腾的泛着红色，他难耐地咽了咽口水，试探着吻住了他。  
刚的身子只是僵硬了一瞬，随即又柔软下去。他舒展开手臂环抱着光一的肩背一次次的迎合着他的嘴唇，两人的舌尖几乎是同时探出来碰到了一起，稍微退缩了一下之后就热情地缠绕起来。  
两人的第一个问发生在了这样莫名其妙的情况之下，他们笨拙地、热情地试探着最激烈的接吻方法，几乎要把对方吃掉一般。  
太荒谬了……不应该这样的……  
有一个小小的声音在角落里对光一说着。  
你喜欢女人，你喜欢那些大胸的美艳女人，你不应该亲他。  
但是光一对那个声音理都不理，他依旧热情地、专注地亲吻着刚，并且腾出一只手来伸进了他的睡衣当中抚摸着他的腰腹。在他的躲闪中光一一路向上摸去，指尖触碰到一处凸起的时候刚剧烈地颤动着身体呜咽了一声，光一轻咬了一下他的唇，捻住了他挺立的乳首。  
“啊嗯~~~~~舒……舒服……呜~~~~~”  
刚立刻挺起胸来迎合光一的动作，却不见他眼底翻涌着的欲望。光一亲了亲刚的耳朵柔声问：“想要我舔舔那里嘛？前辈？”  
“嗯……~~”  
刚没有回答，他有些颤抖地环抱着光一眯上眼睛。  
舒服，确实是舒服，他简直要就这么醉死在欲望的漩涡当中，只是……这不应该。  
他跟光一并不是恋人，他甚至都没法确定光一是不是喜欢自己，他们只是普通的前后辈关系，或许比朋友要亲近那么一点点……  
“我就当你说要了。”光一见他一脸逃避的模样也不逼他，埋头到刚的胸口含住一颗鼓鼓胀胀的小肉粒用力吸吮着舔舐，听着刚控制不住的惊喘跟带着哭腔的呻吟，他越发兴奋到压抑不住了，性器贴着刚的大腿来回磨蹭。他的力道不小，时不时又会撞到刚柔软的囊袋或者会阴部分，下身又痛又麻的感觉真的把他的眼泪都逼了出来。  
实在是太过刺激的愉悦了……  
“摸摸我……前辈，帮帮我……用你的手……”光一难耐地去拉扯刚的手试图让他摸摸自己，但是刚现在浑身无力，就算把手掌附上去也握不紧他，光一不满地挺动几下腰，顺手揉搓着刚柔软的臀瓣哑着嗓子贴着刚的嘴唇说，“前辈……我想操你……”  
刚顿时被他吓出了一身冷汗。  
他喜欢的那个男孩子依旧压在他身上，火烫的性器贴着他的大腿，嘴唇则贴着他的下巴，他还在说着那些过分下流的话。  
“用屁股夹紧我好不好……受不了了……想进去、你转过来。”  
夹杂着沙哑的欲望与粗重的喘息，光一强制性地拖起刚的胳膊想让他趴到被褥上。刚激烈地挣扎起来，他用力踢着腿脚却被光一死死压住，巨大的力量直接钳制着他，他从来都没想过，光一看起来那么纤细，力气竟然那么大。  
“堂本光一……”刚哽咽着狠狠瞪他，他的手腕都快要被光一掐断了，于是干脆放弃了挣扎，声音里充斥着他所认为的“威胁”与化不开的恐惧和委屈，隐忍地、混杂着情欲的颤抖吐露而出，“你……看清楚我是谁！别逼我恨你……”  
见他哭红了眼睛，被自己咬到红肿的嘴唇不住地颤抖，光一立刻松开了手，他坐起身来，见刚依旧警惕地瞪着他躺在床上喘粗气，一股巨大的愧疚涌上心头，忏悔，还有慌乱，不应该是这样的，他明明……  
他明明想要让他舒服，其实、其实他是很珍惜他的……  
光一缓缓地凑过去，见刚只是瞥开目光而没有躲避的很厉害，才轻轻抚摸着他的肩膀低声说：“对不起……抱歉，我……我昏了头了，我是混蛋，要不你打我吧……”  
刚哼了一声把头别到了另一边。  
见状光一用力咬住嘴唇，他用额头轻轻触碰着刚的脸颊继续恳求道：“原谅我……是我傻了，你要我怎么样都可以，只是别生我的气……”  
被他温柔诚恳的语气哄得有些心动，刚掘着嘴巴软乎乎地嘟囔着问：“你以后还这不这样对我了？”  
“我保证，以后再也不会了。”光一立刻忙不迭的赌咒发誓，他小心翼翼地用指尖轻抚刚的脸颊帮他温柔地抹去眼泪，一边放柔了声音在他耳际轻声道，“以后都不会了，永远都不会了，相信我好不好？刚……”  
这是他第一次叫刚的名字，耳边的酥麻已经几乎要刚软倒下去了，那三个音节叫出来之后他浑身一颤，被光一哄着转过了头，接着他的嘴唇就贴了过去。  
柔情蜜意的接吻，虽然两人都还硬着，但是刚总觉得现在的这些吻并没有太多情欲的味道。不说别的，光一现在肯定不是因为一时脑热才亲自己了，他是清醒的，他是主动的……  
“刚……帮帮我好不好？真的忍不住了……用手就好……”  
“……嗯……”  
两个人拥抱着重新倒在了被褥之上。  
刚也不是从没自己弄过，也亏得彼此都有着相同的器官可以拿自己的经验来参考，一方是出于喜欢另一方是出于愧疚，他们两个这时候都使出了浑身解数来取悦对方，嘴唇更是几乎自始至终都胶着在一起。  
不论出于何种原因，刚都暂且放任自己沉醉到了光一表现出来的柔情当中。哪怕是假的，最起码这一刻他们两个是真正满脑子只有对方吧……在现在这个还暧昧不清的阶段，这就够了。  
一想到今晚之后光一有可能跟别的人发生种种，刚就满腹的不乐和委屈。  
“不可以跟别的前辈做出这样的事啊……”  
他气喘吁吁地咬着光一的下唇含糊不清地说。  
“只跟你做……”  
酥麻甘甜的愉悦一再积累，两人呼吸着彼此炙热的气息额头紧紧地顶在了一起，几乎是同时加快了手上的速度，光一首先伸展了手掌握住刚的手，他几乎立刻就明白了光一的用意，与他手掌相握之后二人滚烫的性器也紧贴在了一起。  
“啊……”刚轻叹一声用力挤进了光一怀里用脑袋顶着他的锁骨眯起眼睛，突然头顶到脖颈触了电似的麻，他很快意识到那是光一在亲吻他的头发……  
“唔……前辈，一起……”  
急促的呼吸交织在一处，刚要先早些，还沉浸在射出的舒爽中时就被光一一把按在了床上狠狠咬住嘴唇，他感觉到光一在自己手里在自己小腹胡乱冲刺顶撞，小半分钟的疯狂之后他也绷紧了身子，射的他几乎算是满身都是。  
从小腹到胸口，斑斑点点分不清是他的还是光一的，亦或是两个人的已经混在了一起，一片淫靡又狼藉的气息渐渐的在安静下来的空气中越发突显。  
光一孩子气地趴在刚身上磨蹭着他的颈窝像是撒娇似的，他高挺的鼻梁轻柔地触碰着刚的耳廓，低低地问：“好舒服……前辈舒服吗？”  
“……嗯。”刚懒懒地应了一声，手在光一光滑的后背上面轻轻滑动。像是把他弄得痒了，光一缩着身子躲了一下，然后撑起身体将刚圈在两臂之间从上面俯视着他。  
他俊朗的面庞还笼罩着情欲的红晕，刚被他盯着突然有些羞涩，歪头避开他的视线闭起了眼睛。他的脸上还带着欢愉过后未退的粉色，白里透红可口异常，光一忍不住压下身子，嘴唇触碰到了他温热的脸颊。  
“嗯……”刚低低地应了一声转过脸来，他捧着光一的脸颊闭着眼睛轻轻地摇了摇头。  
光一沉默了一会儿，什么都没有说，他默默地直起身子看了看两人身上糟糕的痕迹，伸手搀着刚站起来把他拉到了浴室。  
他让刚在门口先等着，自己调好水温之后就把人拉了过去一起冲洗身体。  
小小的淋浴间对于两个人来说稍微有些拥挤，但是两人都没有抱怨。刚看起来浑身有些无力一直撑着墙站着，光一就先自己冲洗好之后把他拉过来然后帮他擦洗身体。  
刚有些破罐子破摔地靠着光一的肩膀，看着他一脸严肃认真地帮自己冲洗，突然轻笑一声将脑袋乖巧地枕在了光一肩上，双手环抱住他的腰做出一副亲昵的拥抱姿势。  
光一僵硬住了。他不知道这个时候应该如何反应，只能停了淋浴，然后直直地站在那里任他拥抱。  
他有些弄不清楚刚究竟在想什么。说他喜欢自己吧，刚才自己想要继续亲吻他的时候他摇头了；说他不喜欢自己吧……现在又是怎么回事？  
但是光一这个人的原则就是，对方不说，自己就憋到死。所以呢，那就这样吧。他想要亲近就跟他亲近。


End file.
